


Tight spaces

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Closets, Don't Like Don't Read, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Daichi dreams about kissing Suga.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Tight spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick piece ^w^
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ❤️

_x_

  
Daichi feels oddly warm and heavy. He hears Suga in the background, explaining something that sounds important, but he can't focus enough to hear what the words are. He slumps over his textbook, putting a hand up to support his head before it could roll any further and potentially hurt his neck. There's a warm palm on his back, fingers gently pressing into his spine in a comforting massage. Slender fingers dug in between the dips of his spine, down the length of his back and up again before they pressed into his shoulder blades. 

"Dai?" 

"Hm?" He hums, Suga saying his name pulling him from his daze. 

"You look like you're going to fall over, want to take a break?" 

Daichi grunts, rubbing his eyes roughly, "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong."

Suga chuckled and pat his lap, pushing a few of their books aside in between. 

"Here. Lay down a bit."

"What about you?" 

"I'm going to do some reading in the meantime." Suga smiled sweetly. 

Daichi's ears warmed, "Are you sure? I can try-" 

"Rest, Daichi." Suga insists. 

Daichi can't argue with Suga when he goes into mom mode and nods tiredly, pushing his books away and yawning loudly. He shuffled down just enough to lay his head down on one of Suga's thighs, stretching himself across the bed in a comfortable position with one foot dangling off the edge. Suga scooted around to get comfortable against the headboard and picked his book up, holding it in one hand while the other one settled in Daichi's hair. 

Daichi sounded like a pleased kitten, eyes fluttering closed as Suga gently rubbed his aching head. The fingers left tingles along his scalp, trailing softly through the hair over and over again. They pushed his dark hair behind his ear and then trailed to his forehead to push his short hair, that stuck to the skin, away. Daichi hummed as they pat his cheek and gently ran across his temples and jaw. Absent-mindedly, he reached for it, catching Suga's wrist softly. He tugged the appendage until it was closer to his mouth and, without thinking, he pressed a kiss to the inside of Suga's wrist. 

Suga's hand goes rigid and Daichi opens his eyes, the look in them suddenly more coherent. He blinks, turning his head to look up at Suga's surprised face. There's a soft pink on the vice-captain's cheeks and again, Daichi acts before he thinks. He reached up, touching a warm cheek gently. Suga held his breath but leaned into the touch anyway. His lips parted and his eyes fluttered in the slightest and Daichi's thumb touched the corner of Suga's mouth. _God, why did he want to kiss him?_

Daichi wakes with a start. 

His alarm didn't go off and the clock screen on his bedside table screams at him that he's late. Daichi doesn't have time to think about anything as he rushed to change into a clean uniform and brush his teeth. He doesn't even comb his hair, just rushes down the stairs and grabs his lunch from the fridge before he's out the door. He makes it to school just as the bell rings, heaving and sweating from his speedy run to get there. Daichi cringes, he hadn't met up with Suga that morning like usual, he was probably worried. He checked his phone but there were no messages and when class started, Suga didn't look at him. 

*

There's an odd and unpleasant feeling in his belly. He hadn't been able to talk to Suga throughout the day and it had made him unbearably uncomfortable. He tried to shake off the feeling that something was wrong but it didn't leave him. His heart still pounded in his chest and his stomach remained in knots. Even more so when he finally saw the other. 

"Suga- wait. Do you have a minute?"

"Oh hey, Daichi," Suga smiled, "Sorry, I have to get to class."

"Suga." Daichi caught Suga's elbow, tugging him back gently.

"Something wrong?" He frowned, looking down at the hand on his arm.

"You tell me. You've been avoiding me all day."

"Ah, it's nothing. I was just busy." 

"You know I can tell when you're lying." 

Suga snorted, "You have super lie detector powers now?" 

"No," Daichi chuckled, "You touch your ear when you lie."

Suga's hand flew to his ear, eyes wide, "What? I do?" 

"Yes. Now tell me what's going on."

"You...don't remember?" 

"Remember what?" 

Suga blinked at him, all emotion dropping from his face. It made Daichi's stomach twist awfully. 

"Shit, Daichi. We really can't talk about it here now." 

"Why not?" 

Suga flushed, "Because!"

Daichi groaned, "In all our years of friendship this has never happened, you're killing me here." 

"Then you should sleep properly so you can remember." 

"What?" 

"Let's get to class." Suga insisted. 

"No, come on." 

Suga yelped, the hand around his arm pulling him around the corner and down the hall. Daichi's fingers slipped down his arm to his wrist tugging him further down another corridor until they reached their apparent destination. Suga's protests fell on deaf ears, Daichi pulling him into the small supply closet and locking the door behind them. It was dark and stuffy inside, smelling of dust and cleaning supplies. Suga put a hand over his mouth and stepped back against a rack. There was barely any space, let alone for the both of them. Daichi allowed a small space between them, giving Suga some room where he could. 

"Do we really need to talk in here of all places?" 

"It's the only one I could think of." Daichi coughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"You know how this is going to look if someone finds us!" Suga scolded. 

Daichi shushed him, "Then be quiet and just tell me what's going on." 

Suga narrowed his eyes, "So should I be quiet or talk? Can't do both." 

"Stop being a smartass." He shoved Suga's shoulder. 

Suga muttered a soft 'ow', rubbing his shoulder. 

"Please talk to me now." He felt like he could go crazy by this point. 

"What do you want me to tell you?" 

"Why are you running away from me today? We didn't even finish our work yesterday." 

Suga looked at his feet, "You fell asleep."

"Yeah?" 

"Figures you'd remember nothing," Suga chuckled, the sound almost sad to Daichi's ears, "You've been practicing so much lately and all the studying, I shouldn't have made a big deal of it." 

"Of what? Suga, you're talking in circles, I -" 

"We kissed."

Daichi's mouth opened but his voice fell silent. 

"You fell asleep while we were studying and I stayed to read. You woke up, babbled on about how pretty I am and then kissed me." 

Suga watched Daichi closely, ready to have him apologize and run away and their friendship to be ruined forever. It wasn't even Suga's fault but-

"You mean that wasn't a dream?" 

"Eh?" 

Daichi rubbed a hand through his hair tiredly, "I thought I just dreamt that."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"I'm not disappointed." 

"You're not?" 

"No, of course not, Suga."

He reached for him in the dark, taking Suga's hand in his and tugging him closer. 

"Did you think I'd regret it and then avoided me?" 

"Yeah."

"You idiot." Daichi scolded. 

Suga gave a sheepish grin, "I learn from the best." 

"Whatever." Daichi laughed. 

They stood close, fingers laced for several minutes. 

"So what now?" Suga held his breath. 

"I'd like to kiss you and remember it." Daichi whispered against his ear. 

Suga shivered, unconsciously pressing closer to the other. 

Daichi reached for his face, cupping Suga's cheeks and tilting his head up gently as he pulled back. He glanced at Suga's eyes, lidded and avoiding his gaze. It made the corners of his lips twitch up. Daichi leaned in slowly, bumping their noses together with a pause to give Suga enough time to refuse if he wanted to. Suga didn't move an inch and Daichi leaned in, slotting their mouths together. 

It was like a dam broke inside Sugawara, the tidal wave rushing closer and propelling him forward until he was slumped against the other's chest. He sighed into Daichi's mouth, lifting his arms to wrap them around Daichi's neck to pull himself even closer. Daichi chuckled, gently tugging their bodies together by Suga's hips. Suga made a content noise, tilting his head to get a better angle at Daichi's mouth. He allowed it, parting his lips to let Suga slither his tongue into his mouth and deepen their kiss. His hands gripped Suga's hips tighter, pushing him until he was crushed between the wall and Daichi. 

It was exhilarating to be in such a position, especially with the one he pined over for so long. Suga moaned, arching in the slightest as Daichi's fingers grazed his lower spine. They sunk into the dips that rest there, pressing gently before shyly trailing over Suga's behind. Daichi's fingers inched over his thighs, the tips slipping underneath the hem of Suga's shorts. Suga gasped, hips slanting forward on their own accord. Daichi's heart leapt into his chest, aching to do the same but he forced himself to stop. Their breaths were rushed as they pulled apart and Daichi retracted his hands. 

"We better stop before we do something we really shouldn't be doing in a closet." 

Suga pouted, "I'd do it anywhere if it's with you."

Daichi swallowed. 

"Wanna skip school and go to my house? 

"I can't believe you just said that, Captain."   
Suga laughed. 

_Yes_. 

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~  
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ^^


End file.
